


Don't Be Shy

by SimpforOikawa13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Barista oikawa, Customer Iwaizumi, Iwiazumi thinks Oikawa is cute, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa is a flirt, Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi is cute, coffee shop AU, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpforOikawa13/pseuds/SimpforOikawa13
Summary: Oikawa is a flirty Barista; Iwa-chan just wants his coffee.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Don't Be Shy

Work had never been anything special. In fact, most of the time, Oikawa was bored out of his mind. All he did was take orders with that fake smile plastered over his face. It was mind-numbing and jaw-numbing too. He pondered quitting and finding somewhere else to work, but it was easy here. The worst thing that could happen was if he got someone's order wrong and someone yelled at him, but that rarely happened. It definitely could be worse, he thought.

The bell over the entrance rang, shaking him from his thoughts. He looked over to the door to find a tan-skinned man striding over to the counter. His brow was slightly furrowed, making him seem angry and fierce. His toned arms only added to the intimidation factor. Oikawa never liked bad-boys, but as he raked his eyes across the man's body, he began to have second thoughts.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" Oikawa asked cheerily, once again donning his winning smile. The man looked up. Up close his green eyes were even more intense than Oikawa thought. He couldn't help himself but to drift his eyes all over the strangers face, imagining how nice those tufts of spiky, black hair might feel. It was a rare occasion that someone so stunning walked into the shop. The man looked back at his phone.

"Um, could I have two iced cold-brews, medium," he said, sounding slightly unsure of himself. He was reading the order from his phone. _What's the difference between cold-brew and normal_ , He thought to himself. His friends had asked him to get coffee for them before their exams later that morning, but Iwaizumi knew nothing about coffee. Hell, he didn't even know how to pronounce half of the beverages on the menu.

"You must really like coffee if you're getting two off them," Oikawa chimed from behind the register. The man looked at him again, temporarily becoming lost in the beauty that was the barista. He was tall and lithe, yet powerful at the same time. Iwaizumi didn't miss the way that the barista was checking him out as well.

"Not really, I'm picking it up for my friends."

"Oh, I see," Oikawa replied. The man was silent for a bit before speaking once more.

"Is there anything you recommend?" he asked. "I don't really know anything about coffee." He seemed embarrassed by his lack of knowledge on the subject; Oikawa was quick to intervene.

"Hmmm, let me think. I prefer mochas, and depending on the season, I could add other flavors to it. There's peppermint, orange... _orrrrr"_ he said, dragging it out theatrically. "You could get a simple latte, there are tons of flavors for those," he quickly glanced back at the customer who currently had a very confused expression.

"Uh, just choose one, I'm sure your taste couldn't be that bad," he replied, still sounding a little confused. Oikawa smiled, his taste was HORRIBLE, but he'd make something work.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a few, oh and can I have a name for that order?" he added, not passing up a chance to get to know this guy better.

"Iwaizumi"

"Alright Iwa-chan, your drinks will be ready shortly!" he said happily. The other man felt heat rush to his face at the nickname and sat down at one of the booths. For a second, he almost liked the nickname, especially when Oikawa said it. He wished he could've told him his first name, god how good that would sound.

"Iwa-chaaan!" Oikawa called, pulling Iwaizumi from his daydreams. "Your drinks are ready," the man said, beaming at his creations. Iwaizumi looked to see two dark, iced beverages and one pale pink drink with a swirl of whipped cream at the top.

"What's that?" Iwaizumi asked, pointing towards the pink monstrosity that Oikawa had made.

"It's a Strawberry Frappe," he replied. Iwaizumi picked up the drink, examining it.

"This doesn't even look like it has coffee in it..." he swirled it around once more.

"Oh it doesn't," Oikawa said smiling.

"Then why did you- oh nevermind," Iwaizumi said, setting the drink down on the counter. "How do you expect me to walk outside with a pink drink?" he asked the barista, gesturing at himself. He wore dark clothes that complimented his ripped arms. There was no denying that this guy was in shape, he could probably bend Oikawa in half, and Oikawa didn't really think that was a bad thing.

"I guess you'll have to drink it here..." Oikawa said, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, coffee is gross anyway, you'd really rather have that bitter, black stuff than this?" He picked up the cup and handed it to Iwaizumi.

"Just try it. If you don't like it, I'll make you something new free of charge." Iwaizumi stared suspiciously at the boy and then at the drink, debating on whether or not he should take his advice and taste it. Eventually, he resigned himself to try a small sip. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad, in fact, it was actually really good.

"Sooo... you like it?" the barista asked, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"It's... " he paused watching Oikawa's face. "...alright." The man nearly leapt into the air with excitement.

"I knew you would!" He said, smirking. Iwaizumi couldn't decide whether he wanted to smack it or kiss it off of him; he was leaning towards the latter.

"How much do I owe you?" Iwaizumi asked, pulling out his wallet. Oikawa turned back to the register.

"$8.83," he replied. Iwaizumi looked through his wallet, taking out some cash to pay with.

"Shit," he mumbled. "I've only got a 20, do you think you can break that?" he asked. He watched Oikawa look through the register.

"Not with what I have here, but we've got more change in the back. Wait here Iwa-chan, I won't be long~" Oikawa disappeared to the back of the store, leaving Iwaizumi alone at the counter. As he stood there, he wondered if Oikawa always flirted with his customers. Maybe he didn't mean anything by it?

Iwaizumi spied a tray of napkins along with a cup of pens near the cash register. He reached for one, clicking the pen open to write on the napkin. He scribbled his digits down on the thin paper. He barely had any time to think about what he was doing before Oikawa arrived with the change.

"I'm baaack~," he said, almost singing the words. He sorted the change out, giving Iwaizumi the correct amount. Iwaizumi slid a few of the dollars back, not-so-subtly slipping the napkin under them.

"Tip," he explained. "Thanks for the not-quite-coffee!" he added, hurrying out the door in an attempt to not be late for class. Once he was out the door, Oikawa picked up the money that Iwaizumi had given him, briefly wondering why he hadn't just put it in the tip jar. As he picked it up, he noticed the napkin underneath. He was almost ready to dismiss it as another dirty napkin, but a small trail of ink caught his eye on the corner of the paper. He unfolded it, revealing the phone number that Iwaizumi had left along with a note that read "Don't be shy, you're berry cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Iwaizumi is a massive nerd and uses bad pick-up lines to impress the cute barista


End file.
